The present invention relates to a novel writing device for storing handwriting.
When a lot of information is to be kept with ease, the information is generally written as characters, figures and the like on paper and the like using a writing device such as a ball point pen, a propelling pencil and the like, then the paper and the like are preserved.
On the other hand, an inputting device such as a keyboard, a mouse, a digitizer, a touch panel, a light-pen and the like are provided for inputting representations of human intention in an electric processing apparatus such as a computer and the like.
A writing device represented by a pen is used as one means for communicating one's mind to another person. The writing device can be used by any person. But information written by the writing device cannot be directly input to an electric processing apparatus such as a computer and the like. A disadvantage arises that a character recognition apparatus, a keyboard or the like additionally is required.
At present, an input device for a computer utilizing processings may be various devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a digitizer, a pen utilized input apparatus or the like, as has been mentioned earlier. But the input device is not sufficiently convenient for supporting a noting which is a result of writing in the ordinary behavior of a man. An electric memorandum device is useful in supporting the noting function but is quite different from writing information resulting from using the writing device. That is, a writing device such as a pen, a pencil, a writing brush or the like is the most superior device because a man can use the writing device with ease. An input device is required having the similar advantage as of the writing device. When the writing device is employed to write information on paper, the paper on which information are written can easily handed to another person. Further, the thinking of man is remarkably influenced by language and expressions. There is strong demand for a device which can be used for handing a thinking process to another person, accordingly.